1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an electronic system that are configured to operate in a power save mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some existing electronic apparatus and systems are configured to operate both in a normal status and a power save mode. In the normal mode, an apparatus or system are fully powered and are ready for, for example, an incoming call. In the power save mode, electric power is supplied only to a core portion until an incoming call is received. One such apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent application Publication No. 2000-56869.
When an existing electronic apparatus enters a power save mode, the user is allowed to use only portions or functions of the apparatus to which electric power is actually supplied. One problem is that the portions or functions in the power save status are not necessarily used frequently by the user. This means that electric power is not efficiently used. Moreover, if the user wants to use portions or functions which are in the power save status, the apparatus needs to be switched from the power save mode to the normal mode. This causes inconvenience to the user.